1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a display device capable of clamping a peripheral accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display device which is used for displaying various image data or text information is now widely used in people's everyday lives such as notebook computer, television or computer monitor. The structure of conventional display device is elaborated in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective of conventional display device 900 is shown. The display device 900 includes a display panel 920 and a casing 910. The display panel 920 used for displaying a frame or text is disposed within the casing 910. When the user operates the display device 900, he or she views the frame or text displayed on the display panel 920. If the user would like to read a document placed on a desk while viewing the display panel 920a, he or she has to nod head when reading the document and raise head when viewing the display panel 920. Therefore, when reading a document, many users would use a file holder to clamp the document. By clamping the document onto a file holder and then placing the file holder vertically on the desktop, the user will save the trouble of shifting between nodding the head for reading a document and raising the head for viewing the display device.
Besides, when the user would like to incorporate a microphone and a web cam to construct a video network, he or she would also use a supporting stand to support the microphone and the web cam over the desk, so that the microphone and web cam can conveniently fetch the user's voice and image.
However, it is still not convenient to incorporate a conventional display device with a peripheral accessory. The disadvantages are as follows.
Firstly, the supporting stand occupies too much space. The supporting stand used for supporting a document, a microphone or a web cam to reach a certain height over the desktop has a certain volume. Particularly, a web cam carrying some more weight needs to be supported by a stable base, lest the web cam may topple down. Inevitable, the supporting stand will occupy too much space on the desktop.
Secondly, the desktop is messy. The supporting stand having a certain height and shape is not easy to be received and looks messy when disposed on the desk.
Thirdly, the adjustment of angle is inconvenient. When the user adjusts the angle of the supporting stand, the supporting stand may easily topple down due to the shift of the center of the weight. Consequently, the adjustable angle of the supporting stand is subjected to restrictions.
Fourthly, the adjustment of the height is inconvenient. The supporting stand supporting a peripheral accessory to a certain height is subjected to the structure of the supporting stand.
Thus, how to develop a display device facilitating the user's operation of a peripheral accessory has become an important direction of research and development.